


旧桥

by morisue



Series: 江湖梦远 [2]
Category: V6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Original Character Death(s), alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morisue/pseuds/morisue
Summary: 《仲夏》续





	旧桥

旧桥

 

森田走过那桥前时不由得驻足多看了一眼。坂本回头见了问他怎么了，他只是摇头，几步就走到坂本前面去了。

 

*************************************

 

随着倒幕派的活动日益频繁，江户变得风声鹤唳。游廊倒没有冷清多少，却是粗俗了起来。权贵们惶惶不安或蠢蠢欲动，有心去游廊的，只剩下些钱多的商人，在风情上比贵族差了许多。尤其是近来不知靠什么门路突然富起来的人，更是些鱼龙混杂的角色，一向讲究的游廊连带着也乌烟瘴气起来。长野只觉得每日要疲于周旋的人越来越多，暗叹这世道怕是要变了。

森田并不管这些，每日里只照常待客，挑人的眼光也并不肯迁就。渐渐的，名声传得越来越微妙，特意来见他的人却越来越放肆。有一日竟有人刚见面就伸手把他往怀里拉，他抬手就是一巴掌，最终闹得大了，还是长野勉强压了下去。

送走一帮瘟神关上门，长野难得有了愁容，无奈的看去，森田只是低头跪坐在堂内，腰杆笔直。长野叹了口气，走到他身边坐下。

“我想把茶馆暂时关了。”

森田惊愕的抬起头，长野的神色很平静：“这世道是越发的乱了，依我看，今后还会更加的乱下去。阴间本来就不如游女，不像话的人只会越来越多，总有胡来的一天。与其等着受苦，不如现在先避开，看看情形再作打算。”

“避开……往哪避？”森田有些茫然的问。

“这些年总算赚了点钱，我在附近乡下买了房产田地，住上一阵子也没问题。我们馆里人不多，愿意跟着去的就带上，不想去的，我也不勉强，分些银两自求多福吧。”长野说完，见森田还是一脸恍惚，便拉了他的手好声安慰：“你放心，你的房间一早就备下了……”

“我……”森田突然打断了长野，垂着头想了想，再抬起来时已恢复了平日的样子：“我留下来。”

长野惊得几乎站起来：“你说什么？！”

“我……我留下，帮你看着这馆。”森田略有点心虚，但还是一口气说了，“说不定等风头过了，又要再开张呢。”

“还开什么张！”长野没忍住，声音猛地高了起来，隐隐带着怒气。“你根本不知道那些人！这片游廊以后还不知道成什么样呢！”

森田没见过长野这么对自己说话，有些局促的低下头：“……可是……他让我等他……”

长野心口一堵，盯着森田喘了一口气，才苦口婆心的劝道：“以后的事，好一点，是皮肉受苦遭人侮辱，坏一点，就是性命攸关。你一个人留在这里，叫我怎么放心？别说以后了，我前脚走，他们后脚就能上门欺负你！那个人只是个浪人，你都不知道他到底……你在这儿守着个空房子又有什么用？我们要去的地方离江户也不远，要是太平了些，再想办法回来打听也不迟。何况我们举馆迁走，总会留下些痕迹，要是他真回来了，以他的本事，自然能寻到我们。”

森田勾着头沉默了一刻，低声说：“那些人原本也只是无聊解闷，谁都可以，想来不会盯着我不放，我以后会忍住，不会再去顶撞那些人了。要是太招摇，我尽量不出去走动也就是了。茶馆关了，门前也就冷清了，不会有人记得我的……”

长野看着那样努力絮絮找着理由的森田，只觉得心酸。自己一手带出来的孩子，虽然技艺上管教严格，心高气傲却也是由着的，几时见他说过这般委曲求全的话？偏正是说到这个份上，也知他是铁了心了。

长野本想说点什么，提起气来，却只是叹了两叹。

“随你吧。”留下这句话，他便转身离开了。

 

又几日，茶馆上下打点安排得差不多了，人员家什组成了个小马队，准备上路。临要走，长野把各种叮咛嘱咐又对森田说了一遍，想了想，还要说，被森田劝住了。

“我好歹在这条街上过了这么些年，基本的事还是懂的。倒是长野君你们路上要多加小心，要是到了就想办法托个信来，我也好放心。”

长野皱着眉看他，心里千万个舍不得，却奈何门外还有一群人等着。他问森田：“你觉得值吗？”

森田笑了笑：“反正我就算跟你们去了，也不会踏实的。”

长野找不出话来了，只能将一张写了字的纸塞到森田手里：“要是有什么万一，就来这个地方找我，千万别勉强自己。”

森田攥紧那张纸，笑得格外乖巧：“谢谢。”

 

森田将一行人送到大门口，最后对长野鞠了一躬：“一直以来，承蒙关照。”

长野眼底一热，猛的转过身去：“出发！”

 

长野走了一段日子后，世道确如他所料，更加的乱起来。本来留了一个打下手的杂役，眼看着时局不稳，便告假想要回家。森田也不勉强他，放人走了。从此什么事都是一个人打理，磕磕碰碰的，倒也学会了大半家事，一个人过日子总无大碍。他连大门都不再开，只从侧门出入，几乎都是白天人多热闹的时候才去相熟的几个店买些必要家用，并不逗留就匆匆回去，竟真和他向长野保证的那般深居简出了。

饶是如此，麻烦还是不期而至。

怪只怪他穿了那件粉色浴衣。其实每次出门，森田都只捡些素净衣服，但眼看今年春天的赏樱季又到了，他想着就算不能去赏樱，买点樱饼来也是好的。想了又想，他还是穿了那件粉色的。多少是个念想，而且花期人多，穿得漂亮的大有人在，自己未必就那么打眼。

果然一路无事。眼看过了桥就快到了，森田微微放下心来。沿河都是参天樱树，他忍不住多看了两眼，见树下铺了一层落英，就想包一点回去养在水里看两天。

正将花瓣小心的捧进帕子里，忽然觉得身后多了人。他扭头一看，自己已被三个男人拢了起来。

站起身来后退一步，背抵住了树干，森田强压着心慌，平静的问：“诸位有什么事吗。”

一个男人不怀好意的打量他：“看背影还以为是个姑娘，没想到是长野茶馆里大名鼎鼎的森田啊。”

森田垂下眼：“即是认错人了，那在下便告辞了。”

男人们却不让：“别着急走呀，陪我们玩玩嘛。钱的话我们有得是！”

“怕是几位误会了，”森田压着性子低声道，“长野茶馆早关了，没有陪客一说了。”

“茶馆关了，你却怎么还不走？莫不是舍不得男人？”男人们爆发出一阵下流的笑声，森田皱着眉，扭身想走，却被扯住了，旁边的手也朝他脸上身上伸来。

森田忍无可忍的一肘撞开扯住自己的人，拳打脚踢的逮着个空档就跑。

男人们气急败坏的追了上来。浴衣跑不快，森田在桥上又被抓住了。这次男人们用了力气，森田一个人根本挣不开，反倒白白被摸了好几下，眼看几个人越来越放肆，将他压到地上，浴衣都快被扯开了，森田心里恨不得咬他们几口，却是无计可施。

“喂！你们几个！快放开！”

突然空中一声大喝，一个身影落在了他们旁边，金属划破空气的声音响起，刀光一闪，瞬间就将那几个男人和森田隔开了。

森田愣愣的看着自己眼前长身玉立的背影，齐颈的短发和那人手上锋利的长刀，听得他说：“你们这群无赖，不知道美人是要以礼相待的吗！”

男人们见被搅了好事，很是愤恨，又仗着人多，便纷纷拔出刀来，恶狠狠的问：“你是什么人，为什么戴面具！”

面具？！森田猛的紧张起来。

“我？一个浪人罢了。”来人缓缓提起刀，“就是看不惯你们这么欺负人。”

“切，那我先挖了你的眼！”三个男人一起举着刀砍杀过来，却根本不是那人的对手，三两下便落花流水的逃了。

“井…”森田喃喃的开口，仰头看着那人转过身来，面上却不是熟悉的狐狸面具，而是个鬼脸。

“你没——”那人正想招呼森田，见他愣愣的看着自己，突然想起什么，赶紧伸手摘了面具，“抱歉，只是不想让他们看到我的脸，没吓着你吧。”

说话的人有着俊朗的面容和可亲的笑容，却不是那个人。

“站得起来吗？”那人说着向森田伸出手。森田垂下头，自己站了起来。

那人有点尴尬的收回手：“你受伤没？要不要我送你回去？”

森田摇摇头：“多谢您出手搭救，我并无大碍，自己可以回去，不劳烦了。”说着，向那人鞠了一躬。

“啊……衣服……”

森田闻声抬头，顺着那人的视线发现浴衣的袖子被扯破了一道大口子。

眼见森田瞬间露出了极为心痛的表情，那人有些不知所措的小心问道：“怎么办……要不要先找个裁缝店看看——”

不等那人说完，森田无声的又鞠了一躬，便头也不回的匆匆离开了。

“哎——”那人有些莫名的看着森田的背影，挠挠头，一边嘀咕着真是个怪人，一边也向着相反方向走了。

森田回到房里换下衣服，小心的将浴衣展平，看着断口，想起井丿原拉他去买这件衣服的情景，委屈得几乎要落泪。

笨蛋，你快点回来呀。

 

过了两日，雨季来临，昼夜下下停停，愁人得很。森田还有存粮，索性不再出门。这天夜里雨又下大了，森田打算检查一遍门窗就去睡，却在栓上门时听到外面一声闷响，像是什么人倒在了自己的门上。

“可恶。”

森田听得门外这句，愣了愣，重新打开门。外面的人大概是倚门而坐，没想到门会开，惊呼一声仰在了门槛上。森田举灯一照，果然就是前几天在桥上帮了自己的那个武士。

那人看清森田后也惊讶的瞪大眼：“是你！”

森田见他捂着左腿，血从指缝中滴下，被大雨迅速的洗刷干净。

远远响起嘈杂的声音。

森田弯腰努力把那人架起来：“先进来再说。”

 

给不速之客包扎了伤口，换了衣服，森田又端了食盘来。

“没什么好东西，但我想你还是吃点好。”

“真是太感谢了，那我就不客气了。”那人坐着对森田欠了欠身，抓起饭团咬了一大口。

“啊，还没自我介绍，”那人一边努力吞咽一边口齿不清的说，“敝姓坂本。”

“我叫森田。”

“你一个人吗？”坂本打量着房间，“我是说，这么大一个宅子……”

“这里以前是茶馆，现在关了，就我一个人。”

“茶馆……难道是，阴间茶馆？！”坂本有些惊讶的提高声音。

“是的。”森田平静的答道。

“啊，我没别的意思，就是意外……”坂本察觉自己失态，忙想解释。森田并不在意，摆摆手止住了他：“无妨的。天晚了你吃完了就休息吧，对伤口好。”

说着便要走。坂本叫住他：“你都不问问，就把我留下？”

“你也救过我啊。”森田很是理所当然，“就算我报恩了。”

坂本看着他不言语，目光冷静，像是能看透人心。森田避开他的视线，小声说了句：“你是倒幕的人吧。”

坂本的眉头挑了起来。

“我有个…故人，和你是一样的。所以……”森田看看坂本，坂本似笑非笑：“你怎么肯定我就是倒幕派？”

“感觉，头发吧…”

坂本有点意外的摸摸自己的脖子：“那个人也是短发？”

“嗯。因为不多见，所以有点在意。”

坂本失笑，“这倒真是意外之福。其实我并不是特意留短发，那太显眼了，是前阵子打斗中被人削了一大块头发，没办法才索性剪掉的。这可真不是倒幕的标志呀。”

森田也笑了：“这样吗，那你当时帮我的时候戴面具，也是为了不暴露身份吧。”

“这倒是呢。”坂本点点头，想起什么，“说起来，你那位故人是谁？也许我知道的。”

森田抿抿嘴，还是说了：“井丿原……”

“井丿原？”坂本皱眉，“听起来耳熟。”

“井丿原快彦。眼睛小小的，个头比你稍微矮点，脸上有道很长的伤，平时嬉皮笑脸的，但是身手很好，”森田说着说着，就不自觉的急切起来：“你见过他吗？”

“啊！”坂本恍然，“被各藩通缉的那个？”

“对！”森田的眼睛一下亮了，“你认识他？！”

“抱歉……我只是知道他被通缉，没有见过……”

像放上天空的烟火转瞬熄灭，森田没能掩住自己失望的表情。坂本看在眼里，倒觉得是自己的不是了。

“他是，”坂本想了想，突然出声，“他是人斩吗？”

森田皱着眉：“可能，我不确定。”

“人斩一般都是独自行动，暗杀为主，并不太直接参与政务。”坂本解释道，“所以就算是倒幕派的人，也不一定见过他们。”

森田点点头：“没关系，是我太急了。你休息吧。”

“他是你……什么人？”坂本试探的问。

森田抿了嘴不言语。

坂本有些明白了，“我也许能托人问问。”

“那真是谢谢了。”森田点头致意后，便出去了。

 

恋人吗。坂本注视着森田离去的背影，在心里下了结论。他打量了一下四周，心想他居然一个人留下来，真是厉害啊。

 

坂本的伤口虽深，但没伤到筋骨，十来天也就可以下地走动了。这日，他来向森田道谢辞行。

“这就走了吗？你的腿不是还没好全？”森田问。

“能走路就行了，剩下点皮肉伤不碍事。”坂本笑道，“已经打扰够久了，而且说实话，还有很多事要做，实在没心思躺在床上。”

森田看看他，突然认真的问：“你们是不是随时都会面临危险？”

坂本笑笑：“其实我是从外藩刚来江户不久，知道的人少，还算安全。有些长期在江户活动的前辈，自然也都是有觉悟的。”

“那……你们觉得自己可以赢吗？”

“觉得不会赢的话，何苦还来淌这趟浑水。”坂本笑得很坦然，森田却微微皱起眉转开了脸。

“没事的。”坂本突然说，“井丿原桑的话一定没问题。”

“你怎么知道。”森田盯着他，表情并不好。

“被各藩一起通缉的人，若有风吹草动，幕府早就会大做文章了。如今没有任何风声，可见是安全的。”坂本认真的分析着，“我倒也很想见见这位井丿原桑呢，能被各藩通缉，真是了不得的人物。”

森田撇撇嘴，“你要真见到就该失望了。他整天没个正行，横竖看不出好来！”

坂本噗的笑出来：“那你还喜欢他？”

森田一下被噎住，半天才涨红脸提高了声音：“谁说我喜欢他！”

“错了错了，”坂本毫不掩饰自己的促狭，“是关心，关心！”

森田脸通红，脖子一梗就要走，被坂本拉住：“好了好了，刚才是我玩笑开过了，有正事和你商量。”

 

“我们内部有时候会用信鸽互通消息，信鸽必须停在安全的地方。你这茶馆内里却没旁的人，树木又多，可否借我们做个驿站，让我们的鸽子在这里留下信息？”

森田挑眉看向坂本，坂本倒是很坦诚：“当然这样一来，森田君也和倒幕分子有了联系，愿不愿意由森田君自己决定，断不强求。”

森田歪着头想了想，突然一笑：“本来也和倒幕分子有联系了。”

坂本欣喜的望着他：“那就是说——”

“嗯，照你说的做吧。”

 

坂本走后几日，果然有鸽子飞进了后院。森田按坂本说的，拿着密信去了常去的蔬果店。坂本说，那里的店主会接应他。森田初闻时大为惊讶，原来素日里熟悉的店铺里竟也有这些人。

来到店前，并未见店家招呼客人的身影，大约又是去后面清货了。森田习以为常的喊了一声劳驾，里面果然答应着，门帘一掀露出一张熟悉的脸：“客人想要点什么？”

森田张口结舌的看着笑容满面的坂本，半天才回过劲来：“怎么是你！”

“怎么不是我，这是我的店呀。”坂本只是笑。

“原来的店主呢？！”

“他把这家店转手给我了呀。”坂本几乎是得意洋洋的捡了几样菜，递到森田面前：“我可是专门问过了，你老是买这几样对吧？特意把新鲜的给你留着呢。”

森田瞪了坂本一眼，随手把那包菜扯到怀里，手上藏着的密信已经顺手塞给了坂本。

然后扭头就往外走。

“哎！这位客人，你还没给钱哪！”坂本追到门口装模作样的喊。

森田头也不回，抱着菜走得可快。

坂本笑弯了腰。

过了大概一个时辰，有人叫门，森田隔着门问是谁，听到坂本高亢的吆喝：“夫人我来给你送水了!客人我来给你送菜了！”

森田黑着脸把门打开，坂本笑眯眯的递上一条鱼，已经剖腹去鳞处理得十分干净，拿一根短绳提着。

森田斜睨着眼不接：“你不是卖蔬果的吗，这鱼哪里偷的。”

“冤枉啊，”坂本叫屈，“我看隔壁鱼铺刚收的鲜货，好意拿来送你，亏我还帮你杀好了！”

“那真是谢谢了。”森田不领情，“我不会做鱼，你自己留着吧。”说着就要关门。

坂本忙拦住，“那我给你做！”

“啊？！”

“你看这也到饭点了，一起吃个饭呗。”坂本自说自话的就进了门。

“我为什么要跟你吃饭啊！”

“顺便嘛。”

森田好气又好笑，初见这人以为是个很耿直的，不想也有这样耍无赖的时候，倒是想起井丿原来。倒幕的，都这毛病？

跟着坂本走进院子里，却见他正将一封信系在还没飞走的那只信鸽上。

怪不得。

森田撇撇嘴走过去，“我说这鸽子怎么还不走，就知道你没那么好心真给我送鱼。”

坂本放了鸽子，看它飞远了，才捡起放在地上的鱼，笑得诚心诚意。

“事情确实要办，鱼也是真心要送的。”

 

森田倚在厨房门口，看坂本麻利的将鱼上了锅煮着，又一刻不停的把洗好的几样菜切好装盘，片是片块是块的，清清爽爽，比自己的手艺强得不是一星半点。

香气从汤锅里溢出来，坂本随手撒了一把作料，一边将葱花切得咚咚响，一边说：“帮我打个蛋吧。”

不是说你做的吗。森田腹诽着，捡了两颗蛋打起来。

坂本摆好葱花，笑着看他一眼：“谢谢。”

森田高贵冷艳的嗯了一声算是回应，坂本好笑的看着他放下打好的蛋，默默给灶下添柴，心想这么好看的一个人，性格怎么就这么别扭呢。

不知道在那个井丿原面前，是什么样呢。

 

坂本没用多少时间就端出了两菜一汤。森田喝了一口鱼汤，心里惊艳了一下。坂本盯着他的脸问怎么样，他垂下眼说还行吧。

坂本有点无奈的托着腮笑起来：“GO君，你就不能稍微坦率点吗。”

“我们什么时候熟到直呼其名了。”森田认真的扒了一口饭，看也不看他。

臭小鬼。坂本心里笑笑，给森田夹了一筷子菜。

 

两人的倒幕事业就这么悄无声息的铺开来，倒也做得人不知鬼不觉。坂本偶尔借着送菜上门时，会给森田带点小玩意或者做顿饭之类。森田正餐吃得随便，却喜欢甜食。坂本一边嘲笑他像小孩子，一边给他做糕点。森田有一句没一句的和他拌嘴，但香甜的点心吃到嘴里时还是笑得露出虎牙。

坂本看他瘦瘦小小一个人站在偌大的庭院里，深色的浴衣衬着迷离的花草，捧着果子笑得天真，突然就替他觉得寂寞。

森田并不知道他在想什么，只拿手上的吃食逗脚边的小狗。小狗是坂本在街上捡的，带给森田解闷。森田接过来的时候满脸嫌弃，嫌脏嫌丑嫌麻烦，转眼却一起滚在草地里疯玩。

坂本看他抱着小狗咯咯笑，站起来伸了个懒腰，转身打算收拾了厨具就回店里。最近新选组之流在京都的动作很大，给他们添了不少麻烦。他已经让自己的人不要死守在京都城内，扩大流动的范围，以策安全。相应的，书信的来往变得频繁，偶尔也会有人从京都回来。

井丿原快彦吗。他其实一直在打听这个人，但总没太多有意义的消息。每次循着一点线索找去，屡屡扑空。而据说死于井丿原刀下的人，却一直在增加。

真厉害啊。坂本再一次这样感慨着，真想见上一面。

 

南风吹过三道，梅雨季伴随着初夏一同到来。森田照例去给坂本送信，撑着纸伞走过桥前，却不由驻足看了一会。

那天也是下雨，到了夜里却放晴了。端午的祭典却碰上难缠的客人，他不堪其扰，干脆出了茶馆透气，身上的大红和服没换，辉煌招摇的走在雨后湿润的石板路上，引得路人纷纷侧目。

他走上石桥，微凉的夜风拂来，扭头见水面上船火映着银河，倒是壮观。仰头看了看晴朗的星空，低下头时就看到站在不远处正盯着自己瞧的井丿原。

风里血与铁的味道，沾上那件虞美人的和服，再也没能洗掉。

那时他冷眼看着透出危险的男人，心里刻薄的嘲笑他的短发和细目，断不曾料想会和他纠缠不清到如今。

雨水打湿了浴衣的下摆，贴在小腿上感到凉意。森田收回目光，若无其事的向坂本的店走去。

 

坂本又不在铺前。他喊了一声，过了一会坂本才匆匆掀开帘子，见是他，又四周看看。雨天人少，行人又大多披蓑戴笠，并没有人注意这边，坂本便向他招了招手：“森田桑，你要的货到了，下雨就放在里屋了，劳你进来拿吧。”

森田愣了一下，随即回过味来，依着坂本的话进了屋。

屋里坐着个生人，浪人打扮，身上淋得透湿，一手捂着的右臂上血还在淌。坂本解释一句：“都是自己人。”随后拿起放在一旁的剪刀，对森田简略的说：“帮我。”

和坂本一起帮那个人包好伤口，森田才掏出密信。坂本一边接过，一边对伤者解释：“这位是帮我们接收信息的森田。”

来人听到他的名字却变了脸色，仔细看了他好几眼：“可是……长野茶馆的森田桑？”

森田有些奇怪的点头：“确是在下没错，不知这位先生怎么——”

不待他说完，那人从怀里缓缓摸出一个残破的狐狸面具。

森田像被雷劈了一般，立在原地不能动了。

“这是……井丿原桑托给我的……”那人低低的说着，“当时他要去执行一桩很难的暗杀，临去前，把这个交给我了。他说此去凶多吉少，若不能回来，就想办法把这个送回来给你。就说……”那人说着抬头看了森田一眼，却一下顿住了。

森田的脸冷峻得像刀锋一般，盯着那人的眼神十分骇人，开口听不出任何情绪。

“说什么？”

那人紧张的咽了咽：“……就说，‘是我失信了，不要再等了。’”

 

屋子里一瞬静得只剩窗外的雨声。

森田仍是立在原地不语不动。坂本先反应过来，想去拉他，却被推开了。

森田看着那个人：平静的问：“他死了吗？“

声音并不大，但对方却紧张得说不出话来。

森田往前走了两步，逼到那人面前：“他死了吗？”

“他……”那人艰难的找到自己的声音，“任务失败了，他被追到崖边……跳下去了……再、再没找到……”

森田无声的看了那人一会，上前拿过狐狸面具，一言不发的走了出去。坂本追到门口，只看到他走入雨中的背影。坂本心里很担心，但又没法放着伤者不顾，纠结的看着他越走越远，懊恼的在空中挥了一下，还是转身回屋了。

森田走到桥上，雨下得大了，几乎在四周形成水帘。路上已经没有几个人，他放下伞仰起头，灰色的天空里没有星空，涨水的河里没有船火，举目望去，再也不可能有那个人嬉皮笑脸的喊他一声GO酱。

他想起自己那件和服，血与铁的味道还没有散。

雨水打在手里的面具上，噼啪作响。

你留下的一切都还在，你怎么能死。

 

当天晚上，坂本实在是不放心，还是去了茶馆。怕敲门动静太大，他干脆翻墙进去。森田的房间有微弱的光，他悄步走近，房门并未关严，能看到森田坐在桌边发呆。

坂本犹豫了一下，还是敲了敲房门：“GO。”

森田面无表情的看了他一眼，似乎也不在意他怎么会在。

坂本走到他身边，还没说话，森田先开口了。

“坂本君，教我些剑术吧。”

“啊？”坂本没料到，愣了一下才警觉的问：“你想干什么？”

“只是不想除了等待什么都不能做了。”

“你……你不是想干什么傻事吧？！”

森田笑得有点嘲讽，“你放心，我还没糊涂。这个茶馆我还得替长野君守下去，你们的驿站也不能中断。我只是想学点技艺防身罢了，毕竟，世道会越来越艰难了不是吗。剑术、格斗，随便什么都好，拜托了。”

森田说着，起身向坂本拜了下去。

坂本忙拦住他，森田抬起头来，黑色的眼眸里没有爱恨，只有决意。

坂本欲言又止，皱着眉把牙一咬：“好吧，我答应你。但你也得答应我，不可鲁莽行事！”

森田顺从的垂下眼：“知道。”

 

那之后坂本便抽空去教森田剑术。森田从小学的是歌舞茶道之类，身体虽灵活，力量却有限，用竹刀练习都很吃力，要想驾驭长刀几乎不可能。但他似乎早考虑过这个问题，所以着意练习短刀和近身格斗，还向坂本问起忍术和暗器。每天除了吃饭睡觉，几乎都在琢磨习武。坂本没想到他竟能这么刻苦，森田倒是淡然。

“从小跟着师傅学艺也是很辛苦的，每天睁开眼就是练习，我都习惯了。就算只是阴间，我们也并没有面上看起来的那么养尊处优。”

森田说着，甩出一支手里剑，准确的刺中院子中的草人。

坂本鼓了鼓掌，森田却摇摇头：“没有打中要害。”

坂本笑起来：“就算是我，也不可能每次都打中要害的。”

“可草人是不会动的呀。实战的时候，对方又不会傻站着。”森田取下草人上的手里剑，回到原地继续练。

“勤练虽然是好事，但也要量力而行哦。”

“我有分寸的。”森田眯起眼瞄准，“我知道你担心我，不过你来得太勤的话，怕不好。”

“嗯？我很小心的，连一个驿站都藏不好的话，我也不用在江户混了。”

“不是这个。”森田停下练习，犹豫了一下，“和我这样的人走太近，容易惹上闲话。我倒是无所谓，可是你——”

坂本嗤笑一声，“惹上就惹上呗，那我以后再来，还方便了呢。”

森田微微皱起眉。坂本笑着走近两步，脸上挂着些调侃：“我听说，你以前可是个很挑剔的角色，有权有势也不一定能得你青睐，我现在这么容易就进进出出，可是便宜大了。以后还准备当做风流佳话，拿去编排炫耀的呢！”

森田忍不住嗔笑起来，瞪了坂本一眼，却因为不是真的恼，斜飞起的眼风里倒有些流转的韵味。

坂本因开着玩笑，也有些随便起来，顺手就捏住了他的下巴：“你再拿这样的眼神去看男人，那才真是要惹上闲话了。”

坂本的手心温度很高，手指修长，常年握剑留下的硬茧有着粗砺的触感。森田小半张脸都被他握在手里，只觉得被热气一烘，不由自主就微红了脸。

坂本微愣，立刻松了手，有点尴尬的别开眼：“那，那你先练着，我回店里看看。”

“嗯。”

森田简单的应了，坂本就匆匆离开了。森田若有所思的看着那个高瘦的背影，心想这个人，老是让自己想起井丿原来。

不知是福是祸。

 

过了半年，井之原仍是杳无音讯。不再有人提起他，包括森田。他只是一味习武，暗器短刀之类已经非常熟练，坂本若是赤手空拳与他对战，也得打起十二分的精神才能全身而退。

即便已经有了能取人性命的伎俩，森田却很怕信鸽。他从不像坂本那样捉住鸽子取信，每次都是让鸽子停在桌子之类的地方，再皱着眉小心翼翼扯开鸽腿上绑着的绳索，而后立刻一脸嫌弃的嘟噜着好可怕好可怕的躲开。他怕所有的鸟，或者说对动物都不太在行，即使遇到可爱的猫狗，心里喜欢，也只是远远看看。坂本屡屡觉得好笑，却又觉得这样带着点孩子气的森田才是森田。

虽然暗叹森田的天分，但看到森田手握利器时散发出杀气的眉眼，他总忍不住皱眉。

夏天时，他问森田要不要去庙会，被婉拒了。他看着森田沉默的侧脸，想起那个狐狸面具。

庙会果然有太多回忆吗。

只是他本打算邀他去新做一身浴衣，替下那件已经没法修补，却仍是被森田宝贝着收好的粉色浴衣。

他想看他漂漂亮亮的生活下去。

他本该锦衣华服，高傲狡黠，顾盼生辉，颠倒众生。像白衣溅上了污水，坂本只是觉得可惜。他想以前花街还是繁华迷醉的时候，森田到底是什么模样呢。不曾得见的，尚纯粹的时光。

他有些可惜。几乎要羡慕起那个叫井之原的家伙来。

 

入秋后，突然传来会津藩某个叫杉原的寄合[1]要来江户的消息。杉原的职位不算高，是年内刚升的茶色[2]，盖因他在肃清行动中手段狠辣，剿灭倒幕人士有功的缘故。京都的倒幕人士与他有仇的不少，但策划了两次暗杀都未能成功。杉原本身剑术高超，也明白倒幕派恨透了自己，所以十分警觉，因此难以得手。

他此番入江户大约是和幕府内有些来往，但具体目的并没查清，只是随行人员并不多，加上身在异地多少落了下风，会津藩那边很希望坂本能借机再组织一次暗杀，除去这个仇敌。

坂本接过密信只看了一眼就心头一惊，不由自主的看向给他送信的森田。森田不明所以的看着他，“怎么了？”——没有特殊原因，他不会自己看密信。坂本有些犹豫，但想等杉原到达江户后怕也瞒不住森田，到时候更难收拾——井之原失败的那次暗杀，对象就是衫原。

所以坂本犹豫了一下，还是说了：“是……衫原。”

森田的脸色变了，但仍是镇定的盯着坂本：“他要来江户？”

坂本点点头。

“你们要采取行动吗？”

坂本顿了顿，“我不会让你参与的。”

森田不甚在意的歪了歪头：“那你有计划吗？”

“一时之下当然还——”

“他喜歌舞，好男色，据说常去看歌舞伎，还放言总有一天要游遍江户的阴间茶馆。”

“你……”

“坂本君，花街一直就是个好打听的地方。我有自己收集信息的办法。”森田神情自若，眉眼间却染上了坂本最不愿看到的杀机。

“坂本君，你这次行动，还是让我参与得好。”

“不行！”坂本说不清为了什么，只是听了森田这番话后，更加强烈的不愿他参与进来。

“只怕你组织里的其他人，也会建议利用我的。毕竟花街上还在营业的茶馆不多了，很多人像长野君一样选择了避难。剩下的人里，呵，虽然说起来并不是高雅的事，但名声比我响的，没有。”

没错。坂本当然想得到这些。只是听到森田自己说出利用这样的话语，心尖不由自主的刺痛起来。

 

注：[1][2]基本上会津武士分成了11个级别，通过羽织上的纽和襟的颜色可以容易区分出来。五等至七等，称为寄合。其纽色依次为：茶色、萌黄色、浅黄色。其中五等藩士也有独自谒见藩主的资格。

 

几日后，衫原果真来了江户。他只带了五六个人，但有两个武士一直贴身跟随，据说身手不凡。他选了一家不错的客栈下榻，只在白天出门活动，联络的都是和幕府有关系的人，晚饭时分就回客栈，夜里也不再出来，与警戒高的传闻很是相符。

然而他到达江户的第一天，就派了一个家臣来拜访森田。来的人倒是十分客气，说自家主人仰慕森田的名声已久，虽然茶馆已不再营业，还是希望能一睹风采。为怕打扰，特意命人先来问候，希望森田能赏个薄面。

森田听着这些久违的场面话，突然发觉久不见客，以前习以为常的礼数,都成了繁文缛节，在心里多添一份嘲讽罢了。

他垂下眼帘，露出一个很浅的笑，微微俯下身子：“真是多谢衫原大人垂爱。”

 

家臣前脚走，坂本后脚就来了，劈头就问：“你答应了？！”

“为什么不答应？还有比这更好的机会吗？”森田平静的回答。

“什么时候？“

“还没定。那边说会再来通知。” 森田将茶放入杯子里。

坂本这才注意到眼前的全套茶具，不由问：“你在干嘛？”

“练习。很久没练茶道，要是一杯茶都泡不好，岂不砸了长野馆的招牌。”森田把调好的一杯抹茶推到坂本面前：“尝尝。”

“你……竟这么认真……”

“当然要认真。品茶是第一步，而后宴饮、歌舞。如果我做得不够好，衫原会觉得我名不副实，随便找个理由离去，大好机会就没了。我不是在准备待客，我是在准备迎敌。”

森田冷静的说着这些，神情凛然动作却从容，透出一股平日没有的气势。

坂本猛地醒悟：“你已经有计划了吗？”

“姑且算吧。我准备想办法给他下药。饭菜酒水，可以下手的机会挺多。”

坂本恍然：“投毒啊！”

“嗯，你正好可以伪装成厨子，再选两个人帮佣，胜算还是很大的。”

坂本简直要对森田刮目相看：“你倒想得周全。”

“是你太大意了吧。”森田皱着眉看他，“明知他会来，居然现在也没拿出套详细的方案，到底在磨磨蹭蹭什么？”

坂本无言以对。他也不知道自己在抗拒什么，但事情依然推向了他并不想看到的方向。

“我明白了。”沉吟了一下，他低声开口，“我现在就召集人员细化你说的方案。衫原再派人来的话，请务必通知我。”

森田看他一眼，点点头：“那就拜托你们了。”

 

过了两三日，衫原只是和幕府联络，并未再来茶馆递消息。坂本有些不放心，森田倒是不以为然。

“特意遵守礼节先派人来传话，是深谙花街传统和情趣之人。这样的人既然传了话，就没有不来的道理。但这样的人也不会把寻花问柳当做头等大事，对他们来说，美酒美人都只是锦上添花的陪衬，并不用真的上心。等他正事办完，就会来了。”

坂本听着森田理所当然的说着这些，若有所思的问他：“这是在茶馆学到的相术吗？”

“如果不学会分辨来客，最后悲惨的只有自己。”

那井丿原呢，是用心之人吗。

坂本这样想着，并没有真的问出口。

 

再过了几天，衫原果真再派了人来，却是令森田他们措手不及的消息。

衫原并不打算来茶馆，而是请森田去他下榻的客栈表演歌舞，说是连乐班都请好了，时间就定在第二天。

“这个奸诈的小人！那么怕死有本事一辈子不出门！”坂本的精心策划全打了水漂，忍不住骂出声。

“他在江户处处小心，有此一出也不奇怪。何况他指明是歌舞，我这茶馆里一个乐师也没有，他那边万事俱备，我也无话可说。”森田皱紧眉，也烦恼得很。

“怎么办，你去吗？”坂本冷静了一下，严肃的问道。

“当然要去。且不说机会难得，临时失约只怕要让对方起疑。”

“但在客栈里要下毒就很难了吧？临时要把我们的人安插进去也很难——”

森田打断了坂本：“不能下毒的话我就想别的办法，其他人要是混不进客栈，就在外面接应也行。”

“怎么可能让你一个人去！”坂本声音高起来。

“不是一个人啊，你们不是在外面吗。再说只要有机会和衫原独处，一对一的话，我不是一点胜算也没有。”

坂本心神不宁的想了想，站了起来：“不行，怎么说我都不放心让你一个人去！”

“坂本君，我已经没什么可失去的了。”森田也站了起来，决绝的看着坂本，“衫原要担心的太多，我可以赢！”

坂本一句话冲到了喉头又强咽下，咬着牙别开脸：“我要先和大家商量下。”

 

说是商量，也没有多少时间供他们犹豫。每个人都清楚，衫原就快离开江户，放过这个机会就再难接近他了。

最终还是决定让森田去赴约，伺机下毒或刺杀，其他人埋伏在客栈外面，收到森田得手的信号就冲进去。

坂本的脸色始终很难看。

坂本去告知森田最后的决定时他已经恢复了常日的淡然。他送坂本出门，站在门里对坂本微微笑了下：“坂本君，明天早些时候能来一趟吗，要穿正式的和服，得有人帮忙。”

坂本望着他脸上看不出情绪的笑容，微微叹口气。

“当然要来。至少要送你过去。”

森田笑意深些，微微弯了弯腰：“那就拜托了。”

 

第二天坂本依约来找森田，应门的森田已经上好淡妆，只穿了一套新的中衣，素白的站在绿荫下，对微愣的坂本笑了：“进去吧。”

穿过茶馆幽深的长廊，轻轻推开房门，映入眼帘的是一袭血红的华服，平展的挂在衣架上，虞美人的印花栩栩如生，凄艳的盛开着。

“这衣服……”坂本总觉得这件衣服有些特别，但又说不上来。

“衣服不好吗？”

“不，很漂亮。”坂本挥去心头的思量，“我帮你穿上吧。”

待全套礼服穿戴完毕，森田在坂本面前站好，问他怎么样。

坂本呆呆的看着逆光里的森田，浓重的色彩在他身上铺开，瘦小的身影却更加鲜明。他觉得面前的人一时陌生起来，视线却无法从他身上移开。

森田见他久不说话，又叫了他一声，歪过头眉眼染上笑意，俏丽得几乎要闪闪发光起来。

坂本由衷的叹了一句：“红色真衬你。”

森田颔首一笑：“谢谢。”

 

离出发还有一段时间，两人再次确认了行动的细节——其实也没太多可核对的，几乎就是森田的单刀会——之后就无事可做了。森田默默立在窗边，突然深吸一口气，有些自嘲的对坂本笑了：“有点紧张呢。”

“没关系吧？”坂本仔细观察着他的神色，心里也是没底。

“坂本君看过艺妓舞吗？”森田突然换了话题，“我们学的就是艺妓舞呢。”

“也算见过吧，不过都是下町的游女们随便比划下，怕是上不得台面。”

“那，我给你跳一段吧。”森田取下腰带上的扇子，“就当是练习了。”

坂本不由得挺起腰坐正，对他做了个请的手势。

没有乐师，森田无声的跳了一支扇子舞。优雅古朴的动作沿袭着旧日王朝的雍容，强烈的色气透过层层叠叠的服饰，自他举手投足间源源不断的散发开来，迅速的俘获人心。

坂本仿佛站在了时光的罅隙里，看着眼前绚烂翩跹的光影，心想这就是当年的森田吗。

那一刻他突然清晰的明了自己为什么一直不想森田参与到这项暗杀里。

他不愿这样的森田被任何人看到，不愿他被衫原那样的人碰触，不愿想象他心中怀着怎样的决意和爱。

他喜欢他。

 

舞跳到一半，突然有人叫门，衫原家臣的声音传来：“森田君在吗？我等奉命来接您了。”

森田收起舞姿，坂本站起身，与他对视一眼，便提起了他装着杂物的小盒子。

“我送你。”

森田微微弯腰：“拜托你了。”

 

森田坐进衫原家臣带来的轿子里，坂本一路陪着，沉默的走到客栈。临进门，衫原的家臣客气但不容回绝的检查了森田的物品，确认了他没带危险的东西后便恭敬的请他进去。

森田接过坂本手上的盒子，低低说了声谢谢，转身便进了店里。

客栈的门在他身后缓缓合上，坂本觉得自己的心剧烈的跳起来。

 

森田跟着家臣走进里间，已是晚饭时分，宴席早摆好，正位上坐着的高大魁梧的男人正是衫原。门打开看到森田的瞬间，他微愣了一下，直到森田站在门口向他行了个礼他才反应过来，立刻起身迎接，示意森田坐到他身边。

“特意劳烦森田君跑一趟，真是不好意思。”衫原一边说，一边目不转睛的盯着森田来回打量，“不过森田君果真名不虚传，即使闭门幽居，也还是这么漂亮。”

森田轻轻一笑：“衫原大人第一次见我，怎么知道我到底是美了还是丑了。”

衫原一时语塞，随即笑了：“是我说错话了，不过森田君嘴上不饶人的传言，看来是真的了。我是个粗人，要是再说错什么，森田君可不要生气。”

“衫原大人特意派人问候，可见是知书达理之人，何来粗鄙之说。不愧是上方来的贵客，比江户的人高雅多了。”森田不动声色的恭维着，给衫原斟了一杯酒，微笑着递给他。衫原心神一荡，接过来便一饮而尽。

又寒暄了两句，衫原让守在门口的家臣叫来乐班。森田一直留心观察四周，那两个贴身的武士果然一直守在门口。他心里默默盘算着，合着乐班的伴奏跳了两支舞。衫原津津有味的看着森田的舞姿，一边自斟自饮，一壶酒立刻就见了底。

森田重新坐回桌边时，衫原身上已经有了酒气。

“森田君穿红色可真好看。”他凑近了森田，语气里有些暧昧。

“茶馆关后就没添置新装了，陈旧衣服，大人不嫌弃就好。”森田嘴上客气着，想退开一点，却被衫原握住了手。

“我送森田君几套衣服可好？”衫原拉着森田，往跟前又凑了凑。

“我也没什么机会再穿这些衣服，就不要浪费大人的好意了。”森田感到衫原的手在自己手心里摩挲着，厌恶的想再怎么装腔作势也就是个急色鬼。

“江户没机会的话，就去上方穿吧。”衫原动手动脚的，想把森田搂进怀里，“森田君跟我回京都怎么样？”

森田灵巧的躲开衫原的手，面无表情的说：“我要留在这里。”

衫原眯起眼，“说起来我也很好奇，森田君为什么一直一个人留在茶馆？”

“等一个人。”

“什么人？”

“故人。”

衫原一笑：“情人吧。”

森田垂首不语。

“让美人空候可是大罪过，不懂得珍惜的家伙就把他忘了吧。”衫原挑起森田的下巴与他对视，“森田君既然肯来赴约，不如也考虑下我刚才的建议，我是绝不会让森田君露出这么寂寞的表情的。”

森田移开视线想摆脱衫原，却被捉紧下巴，衫原的脸瞬间凑近，森田眼疾手快的抬手挡住自己的嘴。

衫原停下动作，玩味的看着他：“森田君对在下还有哪里不满吗？”

森田别开脸：“……外面有人。”

衫原有些意外的笑起来，他扬声遣散了门口的守卫，压低了声音笑问森田：“满意了？”

森田垂下眼帘，看不清表情，落在衫原眼里，是带着羞涩的可爱。

他放倒森田，喃喃着好可爱之类，肆意亲吻起来。

森田冷冷的睁着眼，悄悄抬手摸到自己发髻上固定用的簪子，一点点抽出来，反手藏进袖子。

主动张开嘴迎合衫原，假意伸手搂住他的脖子，趁对方忘情的时候，右手换出袖子里的簪子，摸到骨缝的位置，全力刺进了衫原的后颈。

衫原本能的扬起头，刚发出一点声音就被早有准备的森田捂住了嘴，另一只手再一用力，簪子就穿透了衫原的喉头。

衫原连声音都发不出来了。他似乎还处在惊愕之中，低头看到自己的血滴到森田满是恨意和杀气的脸上。他伸手掐住了森田的脖子，却发现已经使不上劲。

森田抬脚将衫原踹翻，骑到他身上制住他，冷冷的笑了。

“簪子上有毒，你死定了。”

感到衫原已经无力挣扎，森田松开压着他的双手，抽出他腰上的短佩刀，将刀尖对准了衫原的胸口。

“我在等的人，叫井丿原。”

他看到衫原濒临涣散的眼神闪了闪。

“没错，那个试图刺杀你却失败了的人斩。”

森田猛地将短刀刺进衫原心口，迎着对方因为惊恐绝望而瞪大的双眼，一边轻声说着，一边缓缓将刀推进更深的地方。

“第一次遇到他的时候，我穿的就是这身衣服。”

 

森田将照明用的油灯丢到门口，又将酒壶砸了过去，腾起的火焰迅速吞噬了拉门。走廊上响起急促的奔跑声和兵刃碰撞的声音。森田知道坂本埋伏的人应该已经看到火光冲进来了。他退到窗边，衫原的房间在二楼，他本打算跳下去，但刚探出头，就看到楼下有人对他搭上了箭。

迅速蹲到窗下才堪堪躲过那一箭，森田的冷汗流了下来。

是町奉行！

他们怎么会来？暴露了吗？！

来不及细想，当务之急是先跑出去。但走廊上的火已经烧了起来，窗下又守着町奉行，一时竟想不出能往哪跑。

正焦急时，外面突然传来坂本喊他的声音。

他站起来朝窗下一看，坂本正站在窗下担心的望着他，脚下躺着几个町奉行的尸体。

“GO！快跳！”坂本大声喊着，向他伸出了双手。

身后又腾起了一片火焰，大半个房间已经被烧着了。

森田看了一眼已经被卷入火焰中的衫原的尸体，脱下身上的和服在窗框上系紧，拉着另一边毫不犹豫的跳了下去。

和服迅速的被扯破，伴着裂帛声将森田送过了二楼。布料彻底断开前坂本抓住了森田的脚，森田松开手，残破的衣料被风卷起，沾上火苗，燃烧着飘远了。

坂本将森田放下后，森田抽出坂本的短刀，一把削去了自己的长发，然后对目瞪口呆的坂本简单的解释了一句：“我把簪子淬了毒，头发肯定也染上了。”

坂本啊了一声，想了想就全明白了：“你用簪子杀了他？”

“嗯。”森田说着就要往茶馆的方向跑，被坂本拉住：“你还要去哪？再不跑就被町奉行抓住了。”

“我要去取——”森田话音未落，坂本从怀里掏出了一个东西塞进他手里。

森田瞪大眼看着手里的狐狸面具，惊讶的问：“你怎么知道？！”

“你进了客栈后，我就去把它拿出来了。不管发生了什么，你总要带着它才肯走，对吧。”

坂本笑笑，拉起还在讶异的森田，往城下町的方向跑去了。

 

“本来衫原的家臣已经都被我们杀了，没想到町奉行会冒出来。好像是正好在附近巡逻的町奉行看到了火光。应该不是我们的身份暴露了，所以町奉行一时半会大概还查不到倒幕派头上。但现在你得立刻出江户，太多人知道你进了客栈。我已经下令让自己人都想办法避一避，等风头过了再联络。”坂本带着森田在偏僻的小巷中来回穿梭，一边简要的告诉他当下的情形。

“我们在城下町还有一处房屋，那里有马车，只要尽早出了江户，到下一个渡口上了水路，应该就安全了。在执行这次任务前，我就安排那边准备了，如果行动失败，可以有办法出逃。”坂本说着，带着森田跑过一片田埂，在一栋不起眼的农房前停下了。

敲了敲门，坂本低声说了一句“是我。”门迅速打开，一个农夫模样的中年人将他们让了进去。坂本简略的向中年人交代了几句，对方便点点头，说了一句我去准备马车，你们赶紧收拾一下，便走去屋后的院子里。

坂本熟稔的翻出一套粗布衣服交给森田，给他指了个方向：“厨房的水缸里应该有水，去洗把脸，把这身衣服换上，我去找点干粮，立刻就上路了。”

森田接过衣服时还有些愣。跑了太久，他体力没有坂本那么好，现在身上已经软绵绵的没什么力气了，连带着头也有些发晕。坂本见他呆呆的看着自己，伸手擦了一下他脸上的汗，放缓了声音：“没事，我会陪着你的。”

森田眨眨眼，缓过神来，嗯了一声。

 

三个人迅速的收拾了，由中年人驾着车，连夜离开了。

坐进车里后，森田松下一口气，脑子里一片空白。

他低头看着自己的手。簪子插进衫原脖子里的感觉，刀刺入衫原胸口的感觉，他都记得。血是热的，眼神是疯狂的，随风烧毁的那件和服，火中那一抹残艳，依旧有铁与血的味道。

他从怀里摸出狐狸面具，怔怔的看着，无端端的，耳边响起那句话。

“是我失信了，不要再等了。”

 

眼泪一颗颗的滴落在面具上。坂本注意到他的异常，吓了一跳，急忙询问。

森田抬起头，茫然的看向坂本，眼里却一点光彩也没有：“我一直都觉得，他还没死。今天亲手杀了那个人，却觉得，他好像真的不在了。”

泪水从森田空落落的双眼里滑落。那套粗布衣服有些大，松松垮垮的裹着一个消瘦颤抖的身子，削短的头发胡乱的支楞着。这样的森田没有了一丝烟花气，只是一个苍白无助的少年。

坂本的心狠狠的疼起来，他紧紧握住森田的手，看着他的眼睛慢慢说：

“不管井丿原君在哪里，他一定都会守护着GO的。”

森田一愣，低下头失声痛哭。坂本将他搂进怀里，眼角发酸，低低的开口。

“没关系，从今以后，都不会让你一个人了。”

这句话夹杂在滚滚的马蹄声和凄厉的哭声中，是否真的有被森田听见，坂本也不知道。

 

坂本带着森田一路向西，最后回到了京都的会馆。森田成功刺杀衫原的消息早在京都的倒幕派间传遍，众人少不得好奇，加上有人依稀知道井丿原的事，探究的目光总少不了。森田懒得理会，正好坂本嘱咐他低调些，他干脆闭门不出。好事之徒们纷扰了一阵，也就无趣的平息了。

森田刚这个名字，渐渐的少有人再提。

好在会馆里的人倒都是好相与的。森田幽居了一阵，江户方面似乎因为搜捕无果，只将衫原的死算在倒幕派的头上，不了了之。那之后，森田在京都的活动便无大碍，有时也会在坂本等人行动时帮忙做后应之类，但再没亲手杀过人。

坂本有次有些可惜的问他，好不容易练成的功夫可不就要荒废了？森田没说话，手里寒光闪了一下，从身边的河里提起一条奋力挣扎的鱼，甩了坂本一脸水。森田将鱼和暗器一起丢进坂本怀里，看他狼狈的捉住，气急败坏的看着自己，笑得东倒西歪，张口学了一句。

“客人我来给你送菜啦！”

他冲坂本喊完，自己咯咯笑倒。坂本望着他的笑脸有些发愣，他上次见到森田笑得这么天真的时候，好像还是在茶馆的后院里，他和自己送他的小狗一起玩的时候。

他们这么匆忙的跑了出来，不知道那小狗现在怎样了，还活着吗。

乱世浮生，坂本突然感到一丝苍凉和恐慌。

森田拿手在自己眼前晃，还带着笑：“你发什么呆啊！”

坂本一把抓住森田的手握紧，森田愣了一下，不明所以的望向他。

“回去吧。”坂本缓缓的说，“我做鱼给你吃。”

森田眨眨眼，露出个有点狡黠的笑：“我要吃点心。”

“好啊，想吃什么？我们可以顺路去市场上挑材料。”坂本并没有松开他的手，就那么牵着，转身往回走。

森田心里升起些模糊的抗拒。他本能的喊了一声坂本君，坂本回过头来，目光坚定温柔。

森田突然就不知道该说些什么，绷紧的身体松懈了，被坂本牵着往前走。

坂本的头发已经长了，其实他们原本就是截然不同的人。森田默默望着眼前挺拔的背影，但坂本还是会让他想起井丿原。

比如彼此玩笑的时候，比如不经意照顾自己的时候，比如温柔的看着自己的时候，坦诚缱绻。

他本不该辜负，可惜受不起。

 

很快就迎来年末。腊月初九，新继位不久的明治天皇颁布了《王政复古大号令》，废除幕府 ，令幕府将军德川庆喜“辞官纳地”。一时天下大哗，风声鹤唳。各藩暗潮涌动，不少在外的倒幕派悄悄潜回了京都。

大寒那天落了雪，有个自称松冈昌宏的长州藩武士来到了会馆。坂本和他谈了很久，不知不觉就到了该吃饭的时候。两人边走边谈，突然松冈一言不发的停住了，盯着前方不放。坂本奇怪的顺着他的目光看去，看到了坐在廊边看雪的森田。

还不待坂本开口，松冈已经奔了过去，几步抢到森田面前，吓了他一跳。

松冈上下再看看他，问道：“你是森田…桑？”

森田望着这个莫名冒出的陌生男人，下意识的向坂本看去。坂本赶到他们旁边，语气不由自主的戒备起来：“怎么回事？”

“井丿原，”松冈平静说出这个名字时，森田猛地看住他。松冈眯了眯眼，“那个家伙是我发小。曾经跟我说起过你。我知道你在这馆里，虽然没见过，可就觉得应该是吧。”

“他——”森田有些急切的望着松冈，话到嘴边却不知道怎么问，一双黑漆漆的眼睛闪烁不定。

松冈摇摇头：“我也没有确切消息。”

其实森田心里也隐隐明白多半是这样的答案。他已经很久没有提起井丿原，只是今天见到松冈，所有的心思像破了芽的藤蔓，悄无声息的开枝散叶，纠葛着爬满了整个胸口。

松冈看着他一瞬便黯淡恍惚的坐了回去，想起井丿原的话，开口问道：“你还在等他吗？”

森田一愣，杀掉衫原时的感觉又都想了起来。他一刀结果的似乎不是一条命，而是与过去的千丝万缕。

还在等吗？他自己也说不清。却又无法说已经放弃。

进退维谷，画地为牢，他停在了原地。

松冈见他不言语，自己便说了下去：“我从小认识他，一起进了现在的组织。他做人斩以来几乎没有败绩，因为他没什么牵挂，也就没怕过，胜在够狠。看起来嬉皮笑脸的，很难想象吧。他被通缉后回长州避过一阵，突然变得谨慎了很多。我笑他终归是怕死，他说，因为有人在等他。”

——GO酱是个很长情的人，我怕要是自己回不去，他会一直等。

“当时我就觉得这个人完蛋了，他已经不适合当一个杀手。”

森田的眼神有些凉：“你想说是我害了他？”

“我是想告诉你，他曾经为你尽过力。”

森田用不可思议的表情看着松冈，有一瞬间几乎要冷笑，却是一口气吼了出来：“这种事我当然知道！”

仿佛长久以来的压抑有了出口，松冈看到他黑色的眼睛映出微弱的雪光，像是冰冷的火焰一样，带着悲戚与愤恨。

坂本赶紧上前拉住森田。松冈倒很平静，甚至有点哀悯的看着森田，语气像在哄劝一个丢失了宝物的孩子：

“离开长州前他嘱咐我，如果有一天他要是失踪或者真的死了，我一定要替他来看看你，看你过得好不好。他说他不放心，要是你还在等他，就一定劝你别等了。我笑他啰嗦，说不定人家早把你忘了。他却笑了。”

松冈看了森田一眼，“他说，他倒宁可你都忘了。”

 

【真个是在这馆里养刁了。】

【就说你穿粉色会好看。】

【想我没有？】

【那就好。】

【送你，下次去祭典戴上。】

【要不要跟我一起走？】

【等我。】

 

森田低着头抱起双臂缩了起来。一瞬间有太多画面从胸口争先恐后的涌出，他感到它们一个个离开自己的身体，伴着曾经的笑语叮叮当当的随风飘去了遥远的空中，再也没有回头。

已经无所谓爱恨，像被抽空了一样，他觉得自己虚弱得几乎站不住。

这次他是真切的觉得，那个人，已经不在了。

 

坂本担心的扶住森田，他抓着坂本的手臂长长的出了口一气，慢慢抬头看了松冈一眼。

毫无生气的双眼让松冈暗自一惊。

森田对松冈鞠了个躬，摇头拒绝了坂本的陪伴，一步步走过狭长的回廊，消失在拐角。

 

晚饭的时候森田没有出现，坂本原想去找，又罢了。气氛有些压抑，松冈草草吃过便离席了，回到自己房间，却发现森田等在门口。

看起来恢复了平静，只是脸色苍白的少年倔强的看着他：“井丿原以前，是个什么样的人？”

“你……”松冈诧异的看着他，显得无可奈何：“你们真是一对笨蛋。”

说着，他推开了门：“进来吧，好久没有嘲笑那个小眼睛，还真是有点寂寞呢。就都告诉你吧，那个笨蛋的成长史。”

 

第二天松冈便告辞了。森田默默望着他在雪地里离去的背影，坂本在一旁问：“你昨天后来跟他谈了些什么？好像很久。”

“听他讲井丿原以前的事。”

坂本一时语塞，望着森田不知该说什么。森田一直看着松冈留下的脚印，轻声的说：“我很羡慕他，那么早就认识井丿原。”

“真好呐。”森田又轻叹了一句。

坂本忍不住问他：“松冈之前说的话……你是怎么想的？”

“有些事，就算说了‘再见’，也是没法结束的。”

坂本心一沉。

“不过，我会尽量带着那些无法结束的事，过新的生活吧。”森田说着，向坂本笑了笑。

 

既然，你是这样希望着的话。

 

除夕守岁的时候，坂本将一包东西递给森田。

“新年礼物。”坂本笑着说。

森田有点意外的接过来，“啊……我都没准备……”

“没关系，你先看看喜不喜欢。”

森田解开布包，里面是一匹大红的衣料，染了大朵百合。

“偶尔在店里看到的时候就觉得好适合你。之前那件礼服不是烧毁了吗，用这个再做一件吧。”

森田有点为难：“可是……我已经不大有机会穿这种衣服了。”

“做简单一点的式样也好，GO穿大红色好看嘛。”坂本望着森田，犹豫了一下还是说了：“我想看GO穿。”

森田垂下眼，摸了摸衣料，抬头浅浅笑了一下：“那，等开春之后，去找个好一点的和服师傅吧。”

“开春啊，”坂本笑了笑，“如果开春后事情能解决的话。”

“诶？”

“松冈君前几天不是来商量事情吗。德川庆喜拒不执行《王政复古大号令》，朝廷方面，就是新的明治天皇那边，马上就会有动作了。萨摩和长州的武士，已经做好准备，松冈君就是来和我联络这件事的。”坂本说这些时很冷静，只是因为褪去了笑意，看起来还是有些肃杀。

森田努力消化着信息，紧张的问道：“是……要打仗的意思吗？”

坂本对他笑了，抬手摸摸他的头：“这次的行动主力是外藩的武士，京都城内应该还是安全的。你最近就待在馆里不要出去了。等事情结束了，我们就去找个和服师傅。”

森田突然有些心慌，他拉住坂本的袖子：“我也要去！”

“正面交战可没法靠暗器哦，你还是和以前一样协助后应吧。”坂本仍是笑着，哄劝的语气却被森田不耐的打断。

“我说过我不想除了等待什么都不能做！”

坂本意外的看着过于激动的森田，突然歪过头笑得有些玩味：“GO这是在担心我？好开心呐。”

一瞬间那个人嬉皮笑脸的样子又浮现在眼前。

森田呆了呆，懊丧的别开脸，心里只觉得不甘心，却说不清到底为什么。

温暖的手掌落到了自己头上，还没反应过来，已经被坂本带进了怀里。

坚定温和的声音响在耳边：“我一定会回来的。虽然GO那个时候可能没听到，但我确实向你保证过了。”

滚滚的车轮声，声嘶力竭的哭泣，破损的面具上诡异的笑意透出哀伤。不断在心里描摹的身影似乎随风而逝的那一刻，确实有低沉的声音传来。

“没关系，从今以后，都不会让你一个人了。”

 

森田突然有些想哭。

他想他只是再也不想失去什么人。

 

1867年1月27日，以萨、长两藩为主力的天皇军在京都附近与幕府军激战，史称鸟羽、伏见之战。德川庆喜败走江户，戊辰战争由此开始。天皇军大举东征，迫使德川庆喜于1868 年 5月 3日交出江户城。

因为并不属于萨博或长州任一方，鸟羽、伏见之战后，坂本就带着自己的人回到了馆内。朝廷方面倒是注意到了他的会馆，自是笼络不谈。

江户无血开城后不久的某天，坂本突然问森田是否想回去。

“收到了朝廷的密信，”坂本解释道，“问我是否愿意去江户帮助平定东北地区叛乱诸藩。并不是强制性的命令，也可以选择留在京都做别的事。所以想听听GO的想法，如果GO想回去的话，我就回复他们。”

“这……这么重要的事不要随便交给我决定啊！”森田惊讶的看着坂本。

“一点都不随便啊。”坂本笑起来，“当初是迫不得已才擅自把你带出了江户，但你本来一直生活在那里，要是觉得还是江户比较好，正好可以借这个机会回去了。”

“所以说，难道不该从会馆的角度来考虑这个问题吗！你让馆里的其他人怎么想啊！”森田忍不住提高了声音。

“我又不会让所有的人都去，京都的会馆始终是我们的基地，肯定要保留，就算去江户，也是和以前一样挑一部分愿意去的人过去呀。”坂本好笑的看着森田，“这些我当然会考虑，GO不用操心啦。”

“谁想操心啊是你问话的方式太奇怪！”森田嘴上不客气，心思却不由得飘去江户。

江户啊，虽然从记事起就一直住在那里，却因为从小被长野收留后不能随意乱跑，所以对整座城也算不上熟悉，常去的只有那几条最繁华的街道和客人们喜欢附庸风雅的景点。只有井丿原会带他去些不一样的街头巷尾，可能是个毫不起眼的店铺，甚至只是个货担摊子，但总会有别致的地方。那时他也不过十六七岁，碰到过不少仁厚的长辈，不知道他的身份，只把他当普通孩子看待。除了给自己容身之地的茶馆，唯有井丿原带他去的那些地方，才有柔软的回忆。很多地方他现在也叫不出名字，那些小生意人也不知道是否还在那里，来到京都后甚至一次都未曾想起，但他现在突然很想回去看看。

他问坂本：“那坂本君自己是怎么想的？京都还是江户，总有些考虑吧。”

“无所谓，”坂本笑得很温柔，“你想去哪里我就去哪里。”

森田微微皱起眉：“坂本君……”

“GO不用在意啦，是我自己决定的事。”坂本像是早料到他的反应，不甚在意的挥挥手，“说了不会让你一个人。”

“这种事……其实并不……”森田垂下头不知怎么说才好，却被坂本打断了。

“而且我也不想离开GO。”

森田抬起头，进退两难的看着坂本，坂本因为认真起来，倒有点不好意思：“抱歉啊，GO会觉得困扰吧？不过，虽然现在可能还很困难，但是希望将来有一天，GO可以认真的考虑一下我啊。”

“一直待在身边的话，如果真有那天，就不会错过了不是吗。”

“坂本君，”森田突然出声，却并没有看坂本。他望着庭院里开始茂盛的绿叶，又是一年初夏。

“坂本君，我想回江户。”

 

江户城内并未遭受严重破坏，但因为时局动荡，繁华程度还是不如往昔，花町自是萧条更多。但森田回到江户后，谢绝了坂本住一起的提议，仍是回到了当年的茶馆。刺杀事件后，町奉行去茶馆搜查过，加上小偷盗贼的光顾，以及失修，茶馆变得非常残破，但凡值钱点的东西都没了，只剩下座空屋。

森田倒也没有太在意，战乱年间，这也是没办法的事。他只请坂本带了两把铁锹去茶馆帮忙，和坂本一起在茶馆后院里最大的树下挖了一小坛金条来。

森田看到金条还在时松了一口气。“这是长野君走之前告诉我的。说是留到万不得已的时候用。没被发现真是太好了。”

森田数了数金条的数目，对坂本笑得开心：“这样就有办法修葺茶馆了。”

发自肺腑的笑容显出一丝天真，坂本忍不住拍拍他的头：“这里对你来说很重要吧。”

“嗯，这里是我的家。”

坂本看着他认真的神情，心想果然回江户是对的，即使这里有太多井丿原的痕迹。

茶馆重新修缮完工后的那天，森田搬回自己以前的房间。他把那只破损的狐狸面具小心的放进衣箱里的小木盒。

静静的看着那个面具，他轻轻说，我回来了。

 

森田用剩下的钱将茶馆改造成了私人学堂，教授茶道、花道和传统舞蹈。阴间几乎绝迹，但吉原的游女们仍在，所以这些游女的必修课，也总会有人要学。一开始旁人诸多忌讳，无人问津，但有一家经营不善的小游女屋抱着死马当活马医的态度请森田去教学后，竟然得了不少真传。森田甚至大方的提了不少经营上的建议，那个小游女屋一时倒比以往红火了许多。事情传出后，森田刚的名字又炙手可热起来。卓越的风姿，精湛的技艺，传奇的过往，暧昧的绯闻。这一切都过于符合吉原的趣味，乃至于跟着那个神秘的森田先生学习技艺成了吉原游女的流行和荣耀。

坂本打趣他生意太好，如今自己想见他一面都难。森田冷笑，只是吉原太无聊罢了。

“不开心吗？”

“没什么开不开心的，维生而已。”

“不想做的话就到我那里去啊，我养你。”

森田将盘子里剩下的羊羹一口气塞进坂本嘴里：“学生马上要来了会客时间结束。”

坂本瞪大眼睛抢过茶杯猛灌：“我不喜欢甜的！”

“我知道。”森田得意的笑笑，把坂本推出了门。

倚在窗口，森田默默看着坂本离去的背影。突然坂本回过头来，与森田四目相对，两人皆是一愣。坂本随即笑起来，对他挥挥手，森田做贼一样缩回房里。

笨蛋。他轻轻的骂坂本。

不知道在坚持什么的自己，也是笨蛋。

 

坂本其实也很忙。平定东北并不是一件轻松的事，他虽然不用亲赴战区，但一方面要策应前线，一方面要向京都传递消息，能悠哉的和森田闲聊的次数实在是有限。有时候办事时路过学堂，如果正好碰上森田在教舞蹈，能听到乐班的演奏。时间允许的话，坂本会悄悄进去在窗外看一眼。即使在授课时，森田的话也不多，但示范时非常认真。即使穿着朴素，坂本仍觉得他的舞姿看起来还是华丽优雅。森田有时上完课，会发现门口放了小包裹，一般都是小点心，也有精致的小玩意，他就知道坂本来过了。他知道人们在风传他是坂本的情人，又因为坂本的武力，无论是无赖或者好色之徒，都没人敢找自己麻烦。

即使自己一点都不想亏欠坂本，实际却一直在被他保护着。

他打开新的纸包，是自己喜欢的大福。叹了口气，他想起松冈和自己长谈的那个晚上。

他没有告诉坂本，没有告诉任何人。松冈说，井之原那句话其实还有下文。

——“我倒宁可他都忘了，和一个真心待他的人重新开始。”

怎么可能忘得了。他远远向河流的方向看去，从大门的位置，可以隐约看见那座桥的一角。

忘不了的话，也没法再开始吧。

 

夏天很快过去，入秋后，东北区已被逼入绝境，朝廷决定给予最后一击，这次坂本和部下也被安排了任务。

像在京都时一样，森田很担心。坂本倒比上次轻松一些，因为了解东北区的情况，所以很有信心的安慰他：“上次我不也好好回来了吗。这次我们可是占优势的一方，没事的。”

森田不说话，脸色不好看，坂本就逗他：“那不然像上次一样再抱抱你？”

森田皱着眉笑起来：“烦人。”

“呐，之前忙来忙去的，你的衣服还没做呢。”坂本对森田说，“这次东北区完全平定后，抽个空一起去找个师傅吧？你那些学生们应该很清楚哪个师傅比较好吧？”

森田撇撇嘴，“哪还需要问她们，江户的好师傅我都知道。”

坂本笑笑。他喜欢森田自然流露的小表情，生动鲜明，非常可爱。他愿意守着这样的可爱度过余生。

他问森田：“要到冬天了，你一个人不好打理火炉，搬过来一起住好不好？

森田没想到他会提这个，顿了顿：“等你从东北回来再说。”

 

前线偶尔会有消息传来，坂本留在城里的门生会来转告森田，多半是吉报。森田默默的听完，心里却总是忐忑。

“老师？老师？”

森田猛地回过神，发现自己在授课时走神了。

“抱歉。”不知怎的，这天尤其的心神不宁，他对学生点点头，勉强把注意力集中在眼前的插花上。

突然传来激烈的敲门声，坂本的门生在外面高声喊他。

森田慌张起来，急急忙忙的开了门，看到门生一脸兴奋，话都说得颠三倒四：

“回来了！森田桑！进城了！坂本桑他——”

等森田意识到的时候自己已经在跑了。

街上陆陆续续多了看热闹的人，消息已经传进江户，天皇军平定了东北区，正凯旋而归。

森田在人群里穿梭着，甚至不太明白自己为什么会这么慌乱。他只想早点见到，早点见到——

跑上那座桥时，他看到了迎面而来的一小支队伍。打头骑在马上的人，看到自己时露出了惊喜的表情。

森田一下子停住了。喘着气，脑子里懵懵的，看那个人翻身下马朝自己跑来。

太好了。心里只有这么个念头。太好了。

他梦见过无数次，井丿原把自己拉进怀里的情形。

在坂本笑着把手放在自己头上时，那些徘徊不去的执念，全都想了起来。

他发现自己发着抖，仰起头看坂本时，泪流了下来。

坂本的笑容令人安心，他一边替他擦着眼泪，一边温柔的说，我回来了。

森田的眼泪不停的涌出来，一片模糊里他想，就这样吧。

 

坂本得先回去复命，所以等森田渐渐平复时，他又好言劝了几句，说晚上去看他，问他现在先回家好不好。森田点点头，坂本将他托给追来的门生，又给他擦了擦脸，拍了拍他的头，才依依不舍的骑马离去。

森田看着他走远，恢复了常态，默默的回了学堂。

向还等在那里的学生道了歉，送走所有人，森田在空无一人的房子里发了会儿呆。

打开衣箱，装着面具的木盒好好的放在最上面，下面压着坂本送他的那匹布。

他把那匹布拿出来，解开包在外面的布。衣料被保养得很好，红色鲜艳欲滴，散出柔软的光泽。

他把布匹抱进怀里，看着那个木盒，伸出手去慢慢拉开了一条缝，又啪的关上。

下定决心般，他锁好门，抱着布匹离去。

天色渐晚，夕阳西下，绚烂的色彩流淌在天边，把整个街道映成温暖的橘色。归巢的鸟群扑簌簌的飞过天空，人群三三两两的往家里走，炊烟四起，食物的香气和闲散的杂谈散落在空气里，俨然就是整个红尘。

森田默默的穿过这些声音和气息，仿佛要把一切都抛在身后，只带着一身被斜阳映照的血色，慢慢走过街道，走上那座桥。

迎面有一支送葬的队伍，是在战争里死去的武士。不只是东北区的战争，刚刚确定生死的人，因为之前的幕府统治而无法公开送葬的人，都有可能举行葬礼。有时候送葬的队伍抬着的只是一口空棺，给伤痛的未亡人一个念想罢了。傍晚是送葬的时间，领头的丧葬师傅吟唱着超度的经文，一边用力的将纸钱洒向天空。

森田抱紧了布匹，和队伍擦肩而过。凄婉的经文如泣如诉，森田忍不住回头看了一眼。送的是谁呢？森田望着远去的队伍摇摇头，在漫天白纸里走下了那座桥，向坂本的会馆走去。

 

坂本带着自己的人从官府处回来，正纷纷兴高采烈的在前院寒暄，突然发觉身边几个人停下动作，诧异的看着自己身后。

转过身，看到森田抱着自己送的那匹布，静静的站在门口望着自己，纤细倔强的样子像一颗小树，美好又脆弱。

他有些奇怪的上前，放缓了声音问道：“怎么了？出什么事了吗？”

森田抬眼与他对视。“坂本君，我到现在也没法忘了过去，更不能确定对你的感情。”

“即便如此，坂本君也还是希望我来过冬吗？”

坂本愣了一下，神情渐渐严肃。他认真的看着森田说：“我不希望你来过冬。”

森田神情动摇的瞬间被用力抱住了。坂本的声音始终坚定温柔：“我希望你来和我过一生。”

森田在坂本的怀里放缓了僵硬的身体，慢慢闭上了眼。

就这样吧。

 

第一场雪落下时，坂本如愿的看到森田穿上新的红色和服。百合比起虞美人多了宁静少了妖冶，倒是和现在的森田很相配。坂本问他那时来会馆找自己的时候为什么要抱着那匹布，森田说要是你当时不愿意的话就把布料还给你。

“我怎么可能不愿意？我一直在对你表白啊！”坂本叫屈。

“你也就是说些莫名其妙的话，什么时候正儿八经的表白过了。”森田不买账的撇撇嘴，话音未落，坂本就开口了：

“我喜欢你。”

森田愣了愣，意外的看着坂本。坂本笑着凑近他，声音放低：“喜欢哟。”

森田害羞的扭开头笑了：“什么呀……”

坂本笑意更深，探过去温柔的吻住他，很是缠绵。

房间里静得仿佛可以听到落雪声，森田拉着坂本衣袖的手渐渐收紧。感到坂本握住自己的手，森田心里一片安宁。他想也许这样也很好。

 

第二年春，天皇军出征北海道，六月底攻下幕府残余势力盘踞的最后据点五稜郭，戊辰战争结束，全境统一。

为了庆贺胜利，这年的夏日祭办得特别盛大。坂本试探着问森田要不要去看，森田答应得很干脆。坂本心里高兴，忍不住追问了一句要不要去买套新浴衣，森田看他一眼，微笑着说好啊。

两人一起去店里挑选，坂本看中一件樱花图案的粉白浴衣指给森田看，森田静了一刻，旋即笑着对坂本说：“我又不是刚出道的小孩子，这种颜色穿不出去的啦！”

坂本拿衣服在他身上比了比：“明明很好看嘛。”

森田扭过身：“不行不行太难为情了。”他说着，在别的浴衣里来回看着，拿了一件水蓝色的对坂本说，“这件吧，坂本君喜欢蓝色嘛。”

坂本一直凝视着森田的背影，听到这句时微微笑了一下：“那好吧。”

 

两人一起回到馆里，坂本说还要和大家谈谈馆里的事，看着森田消失在长廊尽头，才重新打开了大门。若无其事的走了两步，突然转身向门口的大树上射出一枚手里剑。剑刚离手，一个黑衣人便从茂密的枝叶间掠出，跳上房梁向远处逃去，坂本拔腿追了上去。

对方似乎练过忍术，脚程奇快，坂本用足十分功力，追出好几里才在一条偏僻的死胡同里勉强拦住那人。

那人带着一个大斗笠，隔着面纱看不清脸。坂本平复了一下呼吸，朗声问道：“朋友，从浴衣店出来你便一路跟着我们，到底有何贵干？”

对方也在喘着气，静了一刻，突然笑了，揭下了斗笠。

右边的脸几乎被长发整个遮住，发梢下露出疤痕，左眼细长，眼神有些苍凉，但一笑却显得和气。

坂本心里升起强烈的不安，“你……”

“真不愧是坂本君，能抓到我的人还没几个。”那人直视着坂本，“初次见面，我是井丿原。”

绝不想成真的预感偏偏猜中，坂本一下说不出话来。

井丿原却笑得很坦然：“我早就听说过坂本君，没想到一见面就动手呢。”

坂本注视着他：“你什么时候回江户的？”

“也就前两天吧，真是托了天皇陛下的福呢。哎呀呀，这一路还真是辛苦呀，好几次差点就死了……”井丿原毫不认生，像个老友一样对坂本攀谈起来，轻松的语气像在说着与己无关的八卦。

坂本忍了又忍，还是打断了他：“为什么？为什么回来了却不去找他？！”

井丿原继续用轻佻的语气理所当然的说：“GO吗？他现在不是和你在一起嘛。”

坂本突然升起股无名火，他一把揪住井丿原的领子：“你什么意思啊！你知不知道他这些年为你受了多少委屈！他还为了你去杀人你知道吗！”

井丿原平静的看着他，淡淡的笑着：“知道啊。”

坂本不可思议的看着他，正想再骂上两句，井丿原按住了他的手：“我回江户之前，遇到了松冈，他都跟我说了。”

坂本惊讶的松了手，井丿原自嘲的笑着，“怪我。跳崖之后我被当地的山人搭救捡了条命，但躲在深山里消息闭塞，几乎与世隔绝。因为伤得太重，光恢复就花了快两年，之后就打仗了，即使出了山，不管是找人还是传消息都异常困难，幕府还在不断找我麻烦。加上我又让人带了那样的话，会误会也正常。”

“那你，”坂本看看井丿原，“那你接下来有什么打算？”

“我本来就是个浪人，去哪儿都差不多。”井丿原笑笑。

“你……你真的不打算和他见面？！”

“现在再出现在他面前，只会让他困扰吧。我和你，要选谁？”井丿原冷静的看着坂本，“他那个人，刀子嘴豆腐心，谁也不想伤害，只会把自己逼死。既然好不容易平心静气的过日子了，我又何苦再去招惹他。我原本也只想让他开心而已。”

“可他喜欢的是你！”坂本忍不住吼了出来。井丿原被吼得一愣，坂本不甘心的别开脸，“你送他的浴衣坏了，刚才我想再给他买件粉色的，可他不要。还有好多别的事，就算你一直不出现，你也没有真的消失。虽然我很不想承认，但他心里还是只有你。是，他现在也许过得很平静，但是只有和你在一起才会真的开心。”

井丿原捏紧了双手，又缓缓放开，仍是笑着：“他要是对你一点意思也没有，就算你对他再好，也不会真的答应你的。至于我，只要他不知道我还活着，总会忘记的。”说着他戴回斗笠，向坂本扬了扬帽檐，“GO就拜托你啦。”

“等一下！”坂本真的恼火了，“你这样有意思吗？！那你倒是说说你一直跟踪我们是为了什么！”

井丿原沉默了一会，低声说：“我就想……看看他。”

空气中浓烈的哀伤让坂本一瞬也哑口无言。井丿原扶着斗笠向他淡淡笑了：“GO就真的拜托你了。”

说着，井丿原突然跳上了旁边的屋檐，很快就消失在远处。

坂本想追，脚却迈不开步子。深深的无奈和哀凉占据了他的身体。他想这到底算个什么事呢。

 

坂本回到馆里时已经过了晚饭时间。森田一直守在桌边，看到他进门立刻站了起来，话说出口却是不咸不淡：“菜都热了好几道了，你快点吃完厨房好收拾。”

说着就要回屋，坂本拉住他：“一个人吃好没意思，你陪陪我嘛。”

“你吃我看，好有意思啊。”森田甩手不干，坂本笑着掏出个纸包：“大福，夏季限定的草莓陷，我排了好久。”

森田努力做出不屑的样子，却忍不住抿嘴，一把拿过纸包：“小爷我是怕浪费！”

“是是是，多谢小爷赏脸。”坂本也笑，拉着森田在桌边坐下。

“呐，下午我没选那件粉色的浴衣，你是不是不高兴？”森田咬了一口大福，鼓着嘴口齿不清。

“吃东西的时候别说话，小心噎着。”坂本伸手擦擦他嘴边的白粉，“我没不高兴，你穿什么都好看。”

“哦，”森田无所谓的把大福咽下去，“那我明天把粉色的换回去啦。”

“诶？”坂本举着筷子愣住了。

森田拍拍手，进屋拿了件衣服往坂本面前一抖，粉粉白白的颜色像开了场樱花：“我后来去店里换了，不过既然你这么说了那明天还是换回来吧。”

“别换别换！”坂本喜出望外的拉住森田，“你怎么换了这件？”

“你喜欢呗。”森田有点害羞的低下头，坂本心跳了一下的时候，被弹了额头。森田咧着嘴笑得露出虎牙，得意洋洋：“美得你！小爷是觉得自己还没老到穿不起这颜色！”

坂本捂着额头哭笑不得：“是是是，小爷你风华绝代。”

森田笑嘻嘻的看着坂本边揉额头边捡起筷子扒饭，坏心的挑了一团芥末往坂本的饭碗里一搅合，然后在坂本大声的“喂！”里高声笑着跑掉了。

因为，我也在很努力的忘掉过去呀。

 

祭典那天，坂本不巧被官府请去谈公事。朝廷有意将坂本的力量收为己用，坂本还在犹豫，双方你来我往了几个回合，还是没谈拢。坂本惦记着祭典，本想先回去，几个官员却硬拉着他吃饭喝酒。坂本不好驳了面子，只能偷偷让一个随行的门生先回馆里传个话。

森田倒也不是对祭典特别执着，只是这次官方意在壮大声势，准备了很多不常见的焰火，据说还有从大清运来的大型花火，森田禁不住好奇，便让门生回去对坂本交代一声自己先去祭典，在桥下等他。

 

当晚的烟花确实非常盛大。森田看完一场，在异常拥挤的人群里嫌坂本太慢。临近子夜还会有最后一场结束的焰火，森田暗自嘀咕着不会拖到那个都不来吧，一边摸了两个铜板和一群小孩子挤在一起买糖。

含着糖，森田想离人群远点，便暂时离开河边，往岸边的小树林里退了退，坐在一棵树下休息。

“森田君吗？”

陌生的声音从头顶传来，森田抬起头，看到面前的陌生人微微皱眉：“你——”

刚开口，对方突然举刀劈来。

实在是太突然，森田咬着糖坐在原地根本没反应过来，只觉得眼前黑影一晃，“当”的一声，金属相碰的铿锵之音，听得出双方都卯足了劲。

森田呆呆的看着挡在自己身前的背影，劫后余生的后怕被更甚的惶惑盖过。

青衣长刀，还有脑后细细的面具带子。这背影太熟悉，无论多么努力的想忘掉，却总是防不胜防的出现在梦里。

“你是谁！”偷袭的陌生人恶狠狠的瞪着坏事的家伙。

“你又是谁。”青衣人冷静的反问，听到声音的瞬间森田捂住了嘴。

“不可能……”他无法控制的颤抖起来，想要站起来，身子却不听使唤。

“不管你是谁，我警告你最好别多管闲事。”偷袭者说着举起了武士刀，冰冷的刀身映出惨白的月光。

青衣人轻轻笑了。“谁说我在管闲事了，GO酱可是我最重要的人。”

话音未落，他突然挥刀斜砍，速度快得看不清，刀尖迅速的拨开对方的刀刺进腹部。

那人难以置信的看着血从身体中涌出，倒下时不甘心的拉住青衣人：“你……到底……”

青衣人甩开他的手，摘下面具：“井丿原快彦。”

森田望着眼前的狐狸面具，泪水夺眶而出，却发不出声音。

井丿原回过身，蹲下来摸了摸森田的头发，温柔的笑着：“GO酱。”

森田的泪水淌了满脸，井丿原微笑的脸近在眼前，帮自己擦眼泪的手和以前一样温暖，带着老茧的粗糙，眼里满是爱怜。

“井…井丿原……君……”森田哭得喘不上气，断断续续的叫出这个名字。

 

“真是感人啊。”冷冰冰的话语传来。两人瞬间被一群举着刀的武士包围了。

井丿原的脸一冷，搂着森田站起来。那边领头的人皮笑肉不笑的开口：“本来只想杀一个，没想到还有人主动送上门，这趟赚了。”

井丿原打量着周围的人：“你们到底是谁。”

领头的歪歪头：“用你们的话说，幕府残党？”他哼笑一声，“我们所有人，都受了坂本昌行很多照顾呢。”

听到坂本名字森田不由得抬了抬头，井丿原冷笑：“怎么，打不过坂本君，就来欺负手无寸铁的弱者，你们也配握刀？！”

“说得好听！弱者？他杀衫原大人的时候可一点都不手软！又是色诱又是用毒，这么阴险的招数，也只有这样下作的人才——”

那人突然止住了话，嘴角溢出了血，仔细一看，他喉头已经插了一把手里剑。

“衫原也是这么死的。”森田冷冷的开口。

其他杀手被这突然的变数弄得面面相觑，不知谁先大喝一声举刀砍来，其他人纷纷一拥而上。井丿原用刀挑起地上的沙土迷了跑在最前面的两个人，抱住森田跃出包围，向人多的地方跑去。

人们被突然冒出的刀光剑影吓到，纷纷尖叫着乱逃，混乱的人群阻碍了那群人的追赶。有人不耐烦的砍倒了挡道的路人，看到这一幕的森田气愤的骂了一句“畜生！”，想要停下来，但井丿原紧拉着他，继续往前跑。

“GO，你还有多少手里剑？”

“2把，”森田有点喘，“今天没有带太多……”

井丿原笑了，“参加祭典还带一堆暗器的话，那才可怕呢。”说着，他突然一把将森田拉进怀里，抱着他跳上了岸边的一棵大树。

将森田安置在一支粗壮的枝桠上，井丿原严肃的对森田说：“你就待在这里，我去引开那些人，这树很高，一般人不会发现你。剩下的手里剑要留好，不到万不得已不要浪费。”

森田一把抓住他：“不行！他们人太多，你和我一起躲这里！”

井丿原笑了，“躲一起反而不安全。我都死过好几次了，还怕这几个人。听话，就待这儿不要动也不要出声。动静这么大，坂本君听到消息一定会赶过来的，我就拖延下时间，没事。”

“可是——”

“好啦，你要是有个三长两短，我怎么对坂本君交代。”

森田心一酸，手上松了力气，井丿原趁机掠下树顶，一刀劈倒了追得最快的那个，把人都引向了那座桥。

 

森田紧张的看着桥上的打斗。那些武士功夫都不如井丿原，但仗着人多，也让井丿原陷入苦战。森田实在心慌，根本没法若无其事的待在树上，见周围再无伏兵，便摸索着往树下爬。

桥上血落如雨，井丿原冷峻的脸辉映着嗜血的刀刃，像死神一样散发出骇人的气势。将眼前被震慑的对手接二连三的砍倒，突然背后传来金属呼啸的声音，一转身，有两个人一同向自己袭来。井丿原横刀迎上，准备挡开两人的刀，却不想其中一人突然自怀中掏出什么向自己洒来。

灰白的粉末扑来时井丿原已经意识到是石灰粉，但即使止住了步伐，也来不及后退，仍是被一包石灰粉兜头盖住，眼睛一阵刺痛，身上已经中了两刀。

森田眼看井丿原被刺中，心急如焚，脚下踩空，摔了下来。脚触到地面时传来钻心的疼痛，森田捂着脚踝，眼睁睁看着井丿原被一群人围住，绝望得哭喊出声：“井丿原！”

“GO!”身边突然多出一个人，被一双手扶住，森田泪眼朦胧中看到坂本的脸。

森田几乎将坂本的袖口扯烂：“快救他！”

 

坂本馆中的武士和官兵都已经赶到桥上，四面围住了那批武士。一场混战后，那批幕府武士死的死，擒的擒，只剩下一片血洗的青石板，和石板上浑身是血的井丿原。

森田被坂本抱上桥，轻轻在井丿原身边放下。森田看着井丿原被血染透的衣服都不敢碰，只是一味哭，又对坂本喊医生呢医生呢。坂本心疼的看着他却不知道怎么劝，自己眼里也含了泪。

已经有人帮井丿原洗清了石灰粉，他勉强能看见东西，见森田哭得脸色声调全变了，便挣扎着伸出手拉了拉森田的衣袖。

森田慌张的握住井丿原的手，还没开口又是一阵泪。井丿原虚弱的笑着，宠溺的眼神和以前一模一样：“好啦，别难为坂本君了，我已经没救了。”

森田听不得这样的话，哽咽着，语无伦次：“不会的不会的，你让我等你的，你明明都回来了……”

井丿原还在笑，眼里却有了泪。他摸进怀里，掏出染血的狐狸面具。面具上也有一道刀痕，井丿原顿了顿，还是把面具递给森田：“我本来想……给你买个新的……没想到……”

他本来只打算最后再看看这个让自己刻骨铭心的人，悄悄陪他最后一场祭典，看看记忆中比烟火更明艳的笑脸，看他粉色的衣袂像夜樱一样绽放。

他舍不得。星空，河流，他无数次梦回的夜晚，明亮倔强的双眸几乎要结束他的一生。

烟火绚烂，人面桃花。他想问他，既然已踏入新门，何苦还要过旧桥。

无可说。他只是对森田淡淡的勾了个笑，依稀还有当年轻狂的样子：“你穿了粉色呢，真好看。”

握紧森田的手，井丿原用最后一丝力气说：“GO酱，是我失约了。下辈子， 我一定会早一点来找你 。”

说着，他轻轻吻了吻森田。

“等我。”

 

感到井丿原的身体重重的跌进自己怀里，森田慢慢搂紧依然温暖的身体，把脸埋进他的颈项。

“太狡猾了……一直都……太狡猾了……”

 

 

森田的脚是掉下树时摔骨折了。养了半个月，大夫说还要过几天才能拆夹板。坂本端着亲自煨好的药，进了房却空无一人，夹板和绷带散落在地。桌上一张信纸，只有对不起三个字。

窗户大开，坂本冲过去，床单自窗口一直垂到地面。

“要派人去找吗？”身边的门生立刻请示。

坂本扶着桌沿慢慢坐下，觉得心里一下空了，却不知是放下了所有的包袱，还是背上了更沉重的。

“坂本桑？”门生见他发愣，小心翼翼的叫了一声。

坂本回过神，注视着那张信纸，摆摆手：“算了。”

 

 

很多年后，清明，头发里已经掺杂了白色的坂本独自一人去给井丿原扫墓。

快到墓地时，就看到路旁的樱花都开了，云一样连成一片，煞是好看。

这是坂本特意挑的地方。

每年，坂本都会带上一束虞美人，一束百合。

朱砂白雪，对坂本来说，森田就是最浓烈的色彩，用一生的时间也洗不掉。

他缓步走到墓地近前，在抬头张望时却惊诧的停住了。

井丿原的墓前有人。

粉色的浴衣，腰间系着一个狐狸面具。

也许是察觉有人，那人向自己看来。黑亮的双眸顾盼生辉，露出虎牙的笑容明艳动人。

仿佛一瞬回到初遇的那座桥，眼前的少年千真万确就是森田。

“GO？！”坂本不由得叫出他的名字，往前跨出一步。

少年微笑着，转过身。

山风忽起，落樱纷乱。坂本眯起眼，只看到那个粉色的背影混入了大片的花雨中。

“GO!”坂本两步抢到井丿原墓前，突如其来的风又在一瞬停了，空中的樱花花瓣缓慢散落，前前后后哪还有少年的影子。

坂本愕然的呆立着，望着远远近近的樱树，无法确认自己看到的是不是一场幻影。

 

END


End file.
